Half of a Whole
by CoffeeKofa
Summary: A new exorcist arrives at the Black Order. She has a mysterious past and an even more mysterious piece of Innocence. It's only half of a piece. Where's the other half? No pairings yet, stories based around OC characters. May have romance later but not right now.


**Half of a Whole**

Note: Just a little Fanfiction based around my OC's. I don't wanna play them on tumblr because I dunno if they'd even be liked. So I'm writing fanfiction instead. Let me know what ya think! I also tried to spell check and stuff before I posted this. Hope I caught everything.

* * *

Chapter One: Welcome to the Order

**Darkness**

_ Pain_

**_ Blood_**

"We could do it." a soft voice whispered, "We could bring them both back." Dual coloured eyes looked up from the grave stone. "What...? We can't...even...Why would you want that?!" The darker haired girl laughed, "So they could suffer. Imagine if we brought them back and their bodies were still on fire..." "L..Laia...You're scaring me." The lighter haired twin looked at her sister with concern. Laia lifted her head up to smile pleasantly at her. "I'm sorry Mira...Forget what I said. Let's go home..."

It's easy to **hide** the scars...

But_ hard_ to forget...

And_** impossible**_ to forgive...

"___Laia...Laia what did you..do?" __******Screams. **__"Everything's going to be better now Mira... Everything...hahah..hah..." __******Nothing but noise. **__"But..But that man...Laia! LAIA!" __******Make the screams stop.**_

A blond girl sat up with a start. Her body was coated in a heavy sweat and her bedding was all tangled around her. "It...It's ok," she reassured herself, "It was just a dream..." She placed a hand on her head, "Laia..." She shook her head and stood up. She got dressed and fixed her hair, deciding she couldn't sleep anymore. Not that she had slept much to begin with. She made the bed in the room she had got at the inn, making sure everything was in its place before grabbing her suitcase and heading out. It was still the middle of the night but she had somewhere she needed to get to.

"Ok...he said it would be near here. Somewhere up...oh god. It's up THERE?" She stared up at the building that was practically in the sky. "Why does it have to be up there?" Mira shook her head and swallowed, walking towards the elevator that was supposed to take her to the top. She fidgeted the whole way up, trying to think of something else. She had a bad experience with elevators, not to mention she was technically afraid of heights. She only felt a slight relief when she reached the top. There was still the matter that it was a long way down if you fell. "Just don't look down...don't look down..." Mira stared straight ahead of her as she walked the path up towards the tall building. "It's fine. Everything is fine." She felt a little safer when she was closer to the structure, but the sheer size of the building was definitely intimidating. "It's like he described it..." she murmured, taking a deep breath and fidgeting with the sleeves of her jacket, "Uhm...Hellloooo? My name is Mira Rine. I was sent here to join the Black Order...err..Hel—Ahh!" Mira jumped back as the gate keeper spoke. "I must do a necessary scan to make sure you're a human and not an Akuma!" Mira blinked, watching as the statue like gate keeper scanned her up and down. Unfortunately for her it honed in on her star necklace she always wore. "AKUMA! STAR IS A SYMBOL OF AN AKUMA! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"Star...?" Mira reached up to her necklace and ran her fingers over it before gasping, "A-Akuma?! WAIT! No, I'm not an Akuma!" She flailed her arms around in a panic, not wanting to fight anyone. "I'd have to be a pretty dumb Akuma to come knocking on the door of the Black Order! I'm not an Akuma!" "LIES! THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT ME TO THINK! YOU HAVE THE STAR! AKKKUUUMMMAAAA!" The gate keeper clearly wasn't listening to reason. "Look, you just saw my neck-" Mira was cut off as she quickly jumped back, someone jumping down in front of her, interrupting her explanation.

"I'm not letting someone like you pass..." The man before her had his hood up, hiding his face underneath it. He held a weapon that resembled a crossbow attached to his arm with some straps. "I wonder how many shots it will take to get to your core?" Mira stared at this man in disbelief, "Seriously? Look, the gate keeper just saw my necklace. I'm not an Akuma! I don't want to fight you!" She yelped as the stranger prepared his weapon and activated his innocence, quickly turning to find cover.

Meanwhile, in the control room everyone seemed to gather around the monitors to watch the show. "Do you think she's telling the truth chief..?" "Mmm...Hard to say. Either way, Trin's already out there taking care of it," Komui stated, sipping a cup of coffee. "That's how we're going to handle this? Geez..." "What's going on..? Why is everyone gathering around?" the white haired boy blinked, staring at everyone watching something on the monitors. "Oh hey Allen. Just an Akuma, nothing to worry about. Trin is taking care of it. This will be some good training for him," Komui stated, waving it off like nothing.

"I'm not your enemy!" Mira called out from behind a boulder. She didn't want to fight him. "It was my necklace the gate keeper saw! I swear!" Trin jumped up and over the boulder. "We'll see about that.." He fired a shot of golden energy straight at her. Mira was cornered against the boulder as it came towards her.

"Uhmm...Guys..." Allen stared at the screen, his eye activated. The others were watching the scene unfold. They weren't paying Allen any attention. "GUYS!" Allen called out louder, "She's not an Akuma! Call Trin off now!" An explosion happened on the screen, throwing everyone off as dust spurted up and blocked their view of the fighting.

"Just in time..." Mira panted, a strange formation wrapped around her body which had blocked the shot from hitting her. "Nice trick," she heard the man call to her. From the outside the formation would look like a pair of deformed wings wrapping completely around her form and protecting her from harm. The strange wings moved away to reveal that they were coming from her own body. "A parasite type...Komui needs to fix this god damn Guardian..." Trin turned, kicking at the Gate keeper, "Clearly she's not an Akuma, idiot..." "I told you it was my necklace..." Mira murmured, watching as Trin continued to kick the Gate keeper. "Alright Trin, come on inside and bring her to me," Komui told Trin from his ear set. "I'm no babysitter. She can find her own way to you." Trin turned, heading back inside. Mira rubbed her shoulder where the wings had retreated, watching Trin walk and quickly following after him. "I'm sorry about the misunderstanding out there. I'm Mira Rine, what's your name?" "None of your damn business. Get lost." Mira stopped, watching the stranger walk away. Had she done something to offend him?

"Don't mind him, he's always been like that since I met him. His name's Trin Yustar." Mira turned towards the voice and smiled, "That's alright, he must be strong though. It kinda hurt when he shot me..." "Sorry about that. My name's Allen Walker. You're Mira, right? It's nice to meet you," Allen extended his hand to her and she took it, shaking it. "Nice to meet you too. Uhmm...do you know where a guy named Komui is? There was supposed to be a letter telling him I was coming so there wouldn't be a mix up like there was..." Allen sighed in slight aggravation, "That would be Komui's fault. He never does his paper work like he's supposed to. Anyway, follow me. He's in his office." "Ok."

Mira glanced around as she followed Allen. This place was going to become her new home. 'It's definitely like he described it would be...' she thought, zoning out for a moment, 'I wonder if Komui really didn't read that letter. If not then he doesn't know about my Innocence...' "Mira?" Allen called to her. Mira hadn't realized they had stopped walking and walked right into Allen, blushing and jumping back. "Oh my, I-I'm sorry! Uhmm...Did you ask me something?" "I was just asking about you and then you zoned out...Are you ok?" Mira put on her best smile and gave him a thumbs, "I'm fine! Never better! Sorry, I'm just tired. I guess four days of no sleep will do that to you...hahah..." "Four days?!" he questioned, staring at her. "Uhmm...Well I wanted to get here as soon as possible so I made sure to take every route possible and walked when I didn't want to wait for a train. I can also fly – mind you it makes me sick..." she shuttered just thinking about heights. "That's still pretty impressive. Where abouts did you come from?" Allen asked as they started walking again. "Australia," she stated as if it was nothing. "Wait...isn't a boat ride across the sea like that longer than four days?" "That's why I didn't take a boat.." she yawned, "I flew over with my Innocence but I don't like doing that. I'm not a fan of heights." "Oh..I see. How old are you, by the way?" "Seventeen. I know, I know. Young. I hear it all the time," she sighed softly. "Actually I'm younger than you are. I'm only fifteen," Allen laughed as he saw the surprise on her face. "No way, you look way older! Hahah, well at least I'm not the youngest around here I suppose. So do you like being with the Order?" "Ya, it's like a family. Everyone is very welcoming and it's like a home. It's nice to have a place like this to come back to after missions," Mira smiled at Allen's words. A home. That sounded nice.

"So what type of Akuma weapon do you have Allen?" "Oh, I'm a parasite type like you. But I can only transform my arm. Those wings were pretty impressive though," Allen commented. "Yaa...They're not the only part of my body I can change. It's...weird. My innocence is attached to my heart so it can pretty much change anything in my body to use as a weapon. But it's not as convenient as it sounds, trust me..." Mira looked away, rubbing her shoulder. "Oh..Well that sounds neat either way. Ah, we're here," Allen opened a door and let her enter first. Mira looked around the room, astonished by the state it was in. There were so many papers scattered everywhere and a desk piled up with even more paper work. She stared in disbelief at the amount of neglected work.

"Ahh, you must be Mira. Thank you for escorting her Allen. You should go get ready for your mission tomorrow," Komui stated, walking over to them. "Alright, it was nice meeting you. I hope you feel right at home here," Allen smiled at her before taking his leave. "You must be Komui," Mira smiled, shaking his hand, "Did you..by chance, get General Tiedoll's letter?" "Oh I did!," Komui drew a rather ragged looking letter from behind his back. It looked like it had been quickly found and torn from the envelope. 'He really didn't read it until now, did he?' Mira thought to herself. "You're certainly an interesting person, Mira. Come with me," Komui turned, leading Mira towards an elevator. "W-Wait..." Mira looked down into the darkness below the elevator, "I-Is this really safe?!" "Hm? Oh...You're afraid of heights. Yes, General Tiedoll mentioned that too. You'll be fine," Komui waved it off and the elevator started moving. Mira grasped one of the edges, slipping to her knees and avoiding looking down. "So...uhmm..Since you know about me, do you know about my sister then?" "Yes, he put a brief explanation in the letter. It's a shame, I'm sorry about her...But it was her own choice, after all." "It was the wrong one..." Mira murmured, reaching up to play with the star necklace around her neck, "Anyway, where are we going?" "To see Havlaska." "Hevlaska...?" Mira blinked in slight confusion as the elevator stopped. She let out a small yelp when something grabbed her and pulled her from the safety of the side of the elevator she was hanging onto. "Waaahhhh! Put me down!"

"Calm down young one," a soothing voice came, "I'm sorry I startled you. I'm Hevlaska." Mira looked up to the strange female creature before her, blinking as she drew her in. "I need to analyze you. Pardon me..." Silence fell between them for a moment as Mira waited with confusion. "You're an interesting one. Your innocence is only half of a piece and yet it is still so strong. You have a synch rate of 81% and you are a parasite type." "Yes, that's correct. The shard resides in my chest so my entire body is my weapon. It's a little convenient, I suppose," Mira shrugged it off. "But there must be some problems with that. Your shard is not whole and that must place a lot more stress on your body. You can use it as a weapon, but it must have consequences. Correct?" Mira was quiet for a moment, not wanting to admit her flaws, "That's right. My body will still feel the pain from any attack and if I push too far I have a chance of completely paralysing myself or sending myself into a coma I may never wake up from. But even with those risks, I plan on fighting. I have to." "Your eyes..." Hevlaska observed the duel coloured eyes of blue and red, "They hold a lot of pain. Just make sure you take care of yourself, alright?" Mira gave a nod before she was put back down on the elevator. "Have a good day, Miss Rine."

Later on that day, after Mira was shown around the facility and got settled in to her new room. She passed right out. She was exhausted from her travels and it was nice to have a safe place to rest for a change. Unfortunately for her, that rest wouldn't come easy as dreams of the past haunted her...

_A child version of Mira sat in a corner crying. Her form shook with fear and if you looked closely you could see various bruises all over her body and on her face. Her lip was also bleeding. "Mira..? MIRA!" Laia, her twin sister, quickly came running over to her and knelt in front of her, "Are you ok? Di-Did he do this..?" "I-It's ok Laia...I-I'm ok. D-Daddy just...I..I got in his way so...I-It's my fault.." Mira tried to smile but ended up sobbing harder. "Mira..." Laia pulled her sister into a tight embrace. The two couldn't have been more than seven years old. "He's not a daddy...he's a meanie..." Screams filled the room as the dream shifted to a man kicking Laia. "STOP IT! It's my fault Daddy! STOOPP!" "Shut up you fucking brat!" the man turned and smacked Mira and caused her to fall onto the floor, "You're going to learn to not talk back you stupid cunt!" "Sean! Please...Please leave the girls alone..." a woman called from the doorway. "You want some too you fucking whore?!"_

_Laia started to laugh as she lay on the floor, bruised and bleeding. "Something funny cunt?" "Hahah...ahah...hahahh..." "L-Laia...?" Mira called with worry. Suddenly her sisters form morphed into something horrific. It very much resembled an Akuma. "LAIA!" The laughter continued, shots fired..._

Mira sat up in a cold sweat, her heart racing as she gripped the bedding. "No...No, no, no...She's not an Akuma. It's just a dream...Just a dream." She tried to calm herself from her oncoming panic attack. The dream, for the most part, had been memories of the past. But Laia was not an Akuma. Mira decided to get up and go for a walk through the building to clear her head, maybe even grab some water or something. It was the middle of the night so she assumed no one else would be awake.

She decided to go and sit in the dining hall for a bit, getting herself a glass of water and sitting at one of the tables. She took a big gulp of her water, sighing as she set the cup down. 'Why am I dreaming about that stuff? Laia's still alive...She's not an Akuma...I just need to save her...' she thought, setting her head down onto the table. "Laia...I just have to find her first. Why is it so hard to find someone who looks almost exactly like me?!" She sobbed softly, jumping when a shoe was thrown at her head. Mira yelped, reaching up to rub her head and look for the person who threw the item. She spotted a hooded figure in the corner of the room laying on one of the benches. "Mind keeping it down?" She recognized that voice from earlier. It was that Trin guy. "Oh...sorry..." she looked at the shoe. Normally she would have spoken up about something like this but she wasn't in the mood. "I'll just go somewhere else..." Mira stood up, causing Trin to sigh. "Who's Laia? An Akuma friend?"

Mira paused and looked back at him, "She's my twin sister. She has slightly darker hair than I do but we look almost identical. She's not an Akuma...She's just missing..." "Missing?" Trin quirked a brow, "If she's your sister then she's probably looking for you too. Have a fight or something?" "No..Well, sort of. I guess...It's complicated, I'd rather not talk about it. I'm sorry I woke you up. I wasn't expecting anyone to be sleeping in the cafeteria. Hey...now that I think about it, why are you sleeping in the cafeteria?" "Much like you. Can't sleep...I was almost back asleep though when you came in sobbing like a baby," he replied, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed.." He turned over on the bench, his back facing her. "Oh..ya. Sure..." she watched him for a moment before taking her glass of water and heading back to her room. "Laia looking for me?" she let out a sad laugh, "Like that would happen..."


End file.
